New adventures start with you
by snapeismyhomie
Summary: *STORY HAS OCS* After more than 10 years Maihime's best friend is finally coming to Republic City. Finding out that she will now be living with her family Maihime decides to show her around. Little did she know that this would be the start of a new adventure. Will have Bolin x OC later on in the story.


**Mostly wrote this story for my friend c: Please no flames and if anybody would like to BETA future chapters I would really love that!**

**Please enjoy the story!~**

* * *

"_MaiMai guess what I'm going to Republic City!"_

That is what started my adventure here in Republic City. Hi I'm Maihime but you can call me MaiMai and that quote came from a letter from my friend Katani. She lives in the Northern Water Tribe with her grandmother, well for now. How do I know her? Well let me explain, my mother and father are both journalist so we travel a lot. When I was five my parents decided to do an article on the Northern Water Tribe, how it was like living there, how much water bending is important to their culture, etc. Since I was to young to stay home by myself and they didn't want to leave me with a babysitter they took me with them.

Since I was five I don't really remember much of the trip but I remember how we meet. My father was asking an elder from the tribe some questions, I then spotted a girl around my age. I asked my father and the elder if I could play with her, they both said yes. I ran to the girl and introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Maihime! You could call me MaiMai if you want!" I stuck my hand out for a handshake.

"Hi I'm Katani!" she shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Katani. Do you wanna play?"

"Sure!"

We started running around and playing in the snow. It was one of the funniest thing I remember doing.

"Do you wanna see something cool?" Katani asked me.

"Sure what is it!"

She then proceeded to water bend. She made a figure with the water and proceeded to freeze and break it.

"Woah that was awesome! Now it's my turn."

I started to move some of the snow from a small area in front of me. I had to make sure I didn't hit her face with snow. I then proceeded to earth bend, I made a figure come out of the ground. It was nothing special just a random figure, I had only found out about my earth bending last year.

"Awesome! Hey do you wanna meet my best friend?" Asked Katani.

"Sure I'd love too!" She grabbed my hand and took me to her house.

"Meet Taka my baby tigerwolf!"

"Aww what a cute puppy." I bent down and pet the animal, it wagged its tail.

"He's not a puppy he's a tigerwolf!"

"Oh sorry. Can I hold him?"

"Sure." I sat down and put him on my lap. I started scratching in belly.

"You know my grandma says that they are actually wild and dangerous." She said as she sat down next to me petting him.

"Really?"

"Yeah but this one turned out to be really nice so me and my grandma were able to train him. They only thing is that he is still not pee pee trained yet."

"Eww." I said while lifting him up from my lap and letting him run around. We both started to laugh.

"Hey do you wanna be the greatest friends in the whole wide world!"

"Sure we can be the greatest friends in the universe!"

We started to chase Taka around the house and playing with him, until my father came to pick me up.

"Honey it's time to go."

"But I don't wanna go daddy I'm playing with Katani." I started crying and when I started crying Katani started crying.

"You really like her don't you?" He sighed.

"Yes." I said while drying my eyes.

"Mrs. Leiko my I ask what your address is?"

"Why?" The elder said with a smile.

"It seems to be my daughter and your granddaughter like each other very much. I thinking that they could write letters to each other. In order to do that I will need your address I am willing to give you mines too."

"Yes they do, okay do you have something to write it on?" My father handed her a piece of paper and a pencil, they exchanged addresses.

"I guess we won't see each other for a very long time huh."

"I guess so." We hugged each other trying not to start crying again.

"I'll write to you everyday okay!"

"Okay!"

My father then picked me up and left. We meet up with my mother and went to an inn that they had to stay the night. Ever since we got back home to Republic City we wrote to each other everyday. It was hard to because of the distance and the time it took for our letters to get to each other. Now that she is coming here after more than years it's when my, no our adventure begins.


End file.
